


The Bat's Meow

by DontAskWhy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: I Was Sick When I Wrote This, M/M, Neko!Bruce, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Half the world is dead or worse, the Justice League is missing, Lex Luthor is the new hero of Earth, and Bruce is caught in the unconventional middle.





	The Bat's Meow

Lex hummed disappointedly into his phone, “Yes, and you also told me you had the Queen’s Corp. ‘in the bag’ is the phrase you used.” He looked out the window of his limozeen with bitter glances, “I already gave you a chance and look what you did with it.___ Oh, no, you're _more_ than fired.” As he leaned back in the leather seat, a half closed hand in a black sleeve came slowly straight up from his lap. “That's right. I've sent them to take care of you properly. Put the big one on the phone.” The hand tried to bat at the device, Lex leaned his head away from the appendage. He switched hands with his phone and began to wiggle his fingers just over the hand pawing at his, another hand from below came up to join the fun with more speed and batting. “Yes, and nothing can be traced back to me, understand? Good.” He hung up and put his phone away not stopping the movement the occupant below was having a ball with. Lex looked down with a raised eyebrow. “At least one of us is enjoying himself.”  
The ravened hair man continued to play with the hand over him as he lays his head in Lex’s lap. The furry pointy ears locked on the hand above while his tail swished around like it was on fire. He finally managed to grab the offered hand and pull it to his chest.  
Lex couldn't stop the smile plaguing his lips as he rubbed the man's chest, “We're almost there, Bruce. Don't have too much fun.”

The cat eared man gently chewed on Lex’s palm, as the car slowed to a stop.

Lex pulled his hand back and stared at Bruce closely, “Stay close and behave.” A small swoosh of a tail and Bruce was sitting up like a statue. Lex took his arm and led them out of the car.

Lex waved off the crowd of reporters, Bruce’s ear’s were brought down as he looked over everyone surrounding them, “Mr. Luthor!”

“Luthor!”

“Mr. Luthor, sir!”

“Luthor, why do you have an infected with you when you've made it clear about how we should deal with them?”

“Mr. Luthor! Has the infected Wayne really never attacked anyone?”

“Luthor, is it true Bruce hasn't killed anyone despite being infected?”

“Luthor, is Bruce Wayne the key to curing the infected, or at the very least, making them more hospitable?”

“Mr. Luthor, how is an infected in bed?”

Lex rolled his eyes at the last question but proceeded to his building, having a protective arm wrapped around the eerily silent Bruce as his tail slashed through the air. Once inside, he slammed the door behind him, went up to the elevator and hit the number six button. He pulled the tense infected close to his body, rubbing his arm. Slowly, Bruce relaxed, his ears perking up and his tail giving lazy swishes. The doors slide open, and Lex smirks victoriously at the large cylinder container set dead center in the massive room. Striding up to the thick glass with Bruce attached to his arm, he knocks on the surface to get the occupant inside’s attention, “I thought you were a morning person, Superman?”

The figure wearing a white shirt and white pants marked with Lex’s logo on it stood up inside. his eyes stared at Bruce for a moment, who was looking around the lab with keen interest, before directing them back to his captor’s, “You didn't kill him?”

Luthor seemed amused by the question, “Really, Superman, you think that little of me?” he turned to the man beside Bruce and scratched behind one furry ear. The cat man leaned into the touch, placing his head against Lex’s shoulder for that sweet spot scratching, “After all, with him being the key to saving all of humanity, I have no use for him dead. Not to mention, his fortune combined with mine will secure my plans for the future.”

The depowered being banged suddenly on the glass, causing everyone but Luthor to jump, “What plans?” He demanded.

“Oh, now why spoil the surprise. You'll just have to wait and see.” Giving an evil smile, then walking around the special prison to the office behind.

Kal stared at Bruce's retreating form with damaged hope. _‘I'm going to save you, Bruce, I promise.’_

Once Lex closes the door behind them, Wayne ran to the desk in front of the window and pounced onto the surface, Luthor sighs to himself, “What plans indeed.” He mumbles.

Glancing over to Bruce sitting on his desk with his feet dangling, watching Lex with big eyes.

The evil genius gave the cat playboy a small smile. Walking up to the hybrid and patting his head. Bruce closed his eyes and purred into the touch. “Damn, what I am going to do with you, now.”


End file.
